Consumers desire articles of footwear that are durable, lightweight, and breathable. Durable articles of footwear function properly for an extended period of time. For example, durable articles of footwear can be both stretch and abrasive resistant. Lightweight articles of footwear minimize the weight carried by a user's feet, and breathable footwear can help wick sweat and heat away from an individual's foot. Both lightweight and breathability improve the articles of footwear's comfortability. But durable articles of footwear tend to be neither lightweight nor breathable. For example, durable articles of footwear can include a sole and an upper attached to the sole that is made of multiple materials (for example, leather or synthetic material) that add weight and decreases breathability of the article of footwear. Moreover, uppers made of multiple materials take longer to manufacture, increasing the manufacturing costs.